


To be careful

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a family [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Cravings, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Protective Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Savannah forgets painkillers from work in her pocket by accident. Needless to say Morgan is, because of Spencer's past, furious when he sees them on the kitchen counter.[In this AU Morgan and Spencer have lived together in the same house for years when Morgan and Savannah get serious she moves in with them and later Hank too. The parts can be read independently.]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan
Series: To build a family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178036
Kudos: 21





	To be careful

This has never happened to her before. Savannah had, over her whole career always paid attention to what she puts were and especially about not taking work home but some were along her shift that was again, longer than it should be allowed, two vitals of painkillers found their way into her pockets and she knew this could get her fired and lose her license. But after the first hot rush that shots through her body she places them on the kitchen counter next to her ID so she won't forget them tomorrow and will bring them back. 

To her surprise she wasn't alone anymore in the morning, the boys had come back over night from a case but she only got a quick kiss before she couldn't ignore Morgan's furious face any longer. "What's wrong?"

"Did you bring home morphine?"

"It was an accident,I swear."

"How can this happen on accident? Aren't there protocols you have to follow? Some regulations that prevent this from happening-"

"I must have put it my pocket when I was stressed. I realized it when I was home I am sorry I swear it wasn't on purpose."

"You can't bring stuff like this in our home." 

"How would they find out and if for some reason they did I would have said I did it. They wouldn't have gotten you two fired for it-"

"Spencer is a recovered drug addict." Morgan interrupts her. "You left two vials on the kitchen counter in his home. If he would have seen these, it could have seriously hurt him." 

"I didn't know." 

"Take them and make sure this never happens again." He hands her the two bottles and leaves the kitchen. She gets a cold shoulder for days after this and is almost relived when the two of them get a case. 

"Bye Savannah I'll see you in a few days." With a smile Spencer waves and then hurries out the door behind Morgan and she wonders how this kid can still be as joyful and kind as he is. 

She learns what the cravings mean when they came back from the case.   
Mostly drug addicts have been murdered in Tucson and it resulted in the Team having to talk to friends and family and not every one of them was clean, which they don't care about, they are not there to get them arrested for using drugs but Spencer did care. Especially when he saw the wounds on one man's arm and the small bruises forming around it, he knew it is sick but he wanted it too. Wanted to also have the feeling of the needle pocking through his skin again, wanted to feel the small wave of panic before the relive. He hasn't had cravings like this in a long time the last time was after Maeve had died and then smaller ones when he was shot in the neck. 

"I am gonna sleep on the couch tonight." Morgan announced after comes out of his bathroom.

"Babe, if this is still about the vials I am sorry." 

"No it's not, I just want to hear if Spencer leaves the house that's all." Savannah gets a quick kiss and then her boyfriend is out of the room. She only gets an explanation when she comes down late at night making him immediately sit up and then relaxing when he sees it's Savannah and not Spencer. 

"Why are you doing this?"

"We had a case and it was all messy and we wanted to be fast so no one really paid attention to what Reid is seeing and I know it is his job but he shouldn't have to look at things that might set off cravings."

"Do you think it did?"

"I don't know. We didn't talk about it but it's likely." Savannah finds Spencer the next day sitting on the kitchen floor and scratching his arms and face, the skin of his arms already leaking blood as well as his lip. 

"Spencer?" He doesn't react so Savannah walks back to the stairs calling up for Morgan who doesn't hear him so he prays that Reid doesn't do anything stupid and runs up. "Morgan? Spencer needs you."

When they come back to the kitchen he was doing the same exact thing. "Can you hear me?" He didn't react so Morgan grabs his wrist, he normally doesn't touch Spencer during meltdown, gives him space or just a body to lean on if he needs but his arms are scratched open and his lip is drawing blood so he does. "It's okay, It's okay." Spencer fights against the grip for a moment and then goes over to hitting his head against the kitchen counter. "Get the weighted blanket." Morgan instructs Savannah and proceeds to hold Spencer's wrist till it is clear that he won't scratch any more and then lets them go to place the blanket over his legs. "You are doing good." He pulls off his sweater jacket and holds it behind Reid's head and the kitchen. "It's okay,you've got this." Savannah grabs a stim toy handing it to Morgan who places it in Spencer's hand and slowly it got better till he eventually was just sitting there, playing with the yellow cubic and Morgan takes down the jacket. It takes a good hour for the two of them to sit on the floor until Spencer hands him the cubic back and moves his legs under the blanket but doesn't stand up. "You want to go into the living room? Somewhere more comfortable?" He doesn't get an answer and Spencer eventually just slides over to the corner of the kitchen and leans against the shelves. "You can't sleep here,kid." They still do sit there twenty minutes later until he finally gets him to stand up and lead him to the bathroom were they clean the blood from his chin and hands. "You are doing good. It's alright." Morgan says as he scrubs the blood from Spencer's fingers who is whimpering. "We will get you in your bed and the you can rest okay?" Carefully he dries his hands with a towel causing him to whimper even more and then leads him up the stairs to his bed. "You want me to stay?" No answer so he leaves the door open as well as his bedroom door and crawls to Savannah in bed. 

"How is he?"

"Tired."

They normally don't talk about Reid's meltdowns or other things behind his back because Morgan knows he would hate this but sometimes, especially when they are all living together it's necessary. "What do I do when this happens and I am alone with him?"

"Try to find what's upsetting him, maybe change rooms with him, try to help him before it even happens with his headphones or the blanket or stim toys and if it does happen you can't really stop it. Don't crowd him even more if he doesn't want to, he mostly wants afterwards but usually not in the moment, if he does he will show you. Don't stop him from stiming or harming himself unless it gets to much just try to reduce the harm but I can't really give you a what to do manual."

In the morning Morgan brings him a cup of warm strawberry milk to bed and they talk for a long time and eventually decide that he will try to go to meetings again and that, if it doesn't work, they call his therapist again. 

And when they come downstairs and there was a nicely filled breakfast table because they all have a free day until they get calls Morgan knows he made the right choice picking the person he wants to spend his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Series to Morgan and Spencer living alone here:
> 
> [**To create a home**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343384) (1642 words) by [**Fangirlmoon**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon)  
>  Chapters: 3/3  
> Fandom: [Criminal Minds (US TV)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Criminal%20Minds%20\(US%20TV\))  
> Rating: Not Rated  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid  
> Characters: Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, William LaMontagne Jr., Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Jack Hotchner, Henry LaMontagne  
> Additional Tags: Fluff and Angst, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid  
> Series: Part 1 of [To build a home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380)  
> Summary:
> 
> Morgan and Reid move in together.
> 
> This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.  
> ____  
> (This first part follows immediately after the "Green" (linked in the notes) series. Therefore this is maybe a little bit confusing at some points but there will be a short summary in the notes so you can skip reading the series. But I think you will also be fine if you don't read the notes.)


End file.
